This Christmas
by The Great Gonzales
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in Station Square, and Tikal is placed with the responsibility of hosting the Sonic Team's annual Christmas party. Filled with humor, romance, and holiday cheer, will the gang ever find out the true meaning of Christmas? 1 long oneshot.


This Christmas

Sonic the Hedgehog and all other characters and themes © SEGA and Sonic Team

* * *

This story is my gift to SexyShadowGirl, a fellow SonAmy fan on and deviantART who has really been a great friend to me for this past year. I really hope that you enjoy this story… 

Inside there will be SonAmy, ShadRouge, and some implied KnuxTikal, and SilvBlaze. Sonic/Amy, nonetheless, will be the primary couple though. This story is long, so sit back, get some eggnog...

* * *

The sky had gradually gone from a bright blue to an eerie indigo color. Snow lightly littered the already white ground, while the winds whistled a silent tune. The street lights on Dequindre Avenue shone warmly upon the white fluff, in some spots making the snow seem as it was golden.

Amy Rose sighed dreamily at the peaceful sight. She sat in a lazy position at her windowsill, slouched, as she placed her chin onto her gloved palms. A content smile formed upon her face as she watched the little snowflakes tap onto her window.

She giggled. The childish part of her wanted to open her window, and catch the snowflakes into her hands, just so she could watch them melt instantly. And then, that's when common sense kicked in. Well, for one, it was 12 degrees Fahrenheit outside. And two, she lived up on the 16th floor of her apartment complex-- not exactly ideal place to be catching snowflakes. Sighing to herself, she continued to watch winter's work at play.

"This is very reason why I love winter… to witness such graceful sights such as this.", Amy sighed. "I wish someone was here to watch this with me." Sonic came to mind, but her heart suddenly began to feel pained. She quickly rejected the idea.

After about another eight minutes, an instrumental version of Donnie Hathaway's _This Christmas _began to play on her cell phone. The sakura hedgehog hurried to pick it up, only to find that it was just a reminder:

_Tikal's Christmas Party at Tikal's Place_

_7:30 PM_

Amy looked down at her own watch. '_6: 58' _it read.

"Jeez…", she murmured, shaking her head as she chuckled lightly. "Now I only have a few minutes to get dressed. Great." She playfully stuck her tongue out at the snow. "I hope you're happy."

It's really surprising just how much you could get done in six minutes. Seriously. To take a shower, brush your teeth, wash your face, get dressed, apply make-up, fix up your quills, pack everyone's gifts into a huge bag, _and_ to go back and stare in the mirror for another thirty seconds. There was literally a pink blur sprinting from one place to another in her apartment.

As Amy walked into her living room, slightly room, she was greeted by an unexpected visitor sitting on her couch.

"Hi, Amy!"

"Cream?!", Amy nearly jumped out of her dress. "What are you doing here?"

The cream-colored rabbit hopped off the couch. She was dressed in a pink sweater with white squares going across her chest area. Along with that, she wore a tan skirt with pink boots. Cheese and Chocola floated alongside, grinning happily, while both was wearing a Santa hat with cute little reindeer antlers sticking out. Of course, Cheese with his trademark red bowtie.

"Don't you remember, Amy? My mother asked if you could take me to take me to Tikal's party, since Vector had invited her to spend the holidays with him down in the Aurora Islands."

Amy nodded. "Oh yeah, that's right." She mentally slapped herself for forgetting such a thing. "Well she has been gone for a couple of hours now. Do you miss her?"

"Of course I do!", Cream exclaimed, almost surprised that Amy would ask such a question. "But I'm thirteen years old now, Amy. I think I can manage a Christmas without my mother."

Amy merely shrugged, before smiling. "Okay, Cream." _Still… this is her first Christmas without Vanilla. She has to feel somewhat empty… I know I would…_

"Wow, Amy!", Cream exclaimed once more, pointing at Amy's attire. "You look amazing! I can't believe you finally got rid of that elf costume!"

A rosy blush colored her peach cheeks as she slightly cringed much to her humiliation.

For the past few Christmases, Amy Rose would wear the "elf costume" that she had bought one year while on a holiday shopping spree. Surprisingly enough, she used to think it was adorable: with the red and white striped long-sleeved shirt overlapped with a dark green overall-like dress. Accompanied by the red and white striped stockings, and clunky black Mary Janes. Oh, and of course the infamous pointy little elf hat. Yeah, that outfit definitely was a show stopper. It's in a box crammed with whole bunch of other junk in her closet.

Well now, that "show stopper" was replaced with a much more deserving wear: a ruby red dress with long-sleeves that reached just above her knees. White fluff was embroidered around the cuff of her sleeves, the end of her skirt, and around the collar. Along with that, she had tied a black belt around her waist with the golden buckle gleaming brightly. She also wore black knee-high boots with a tiny heels, and a little Santa hat of her own to emphasize her female Santa look even more. Pretty suitable for a seventeen-year-old to wear, Amy thought.

"Thanks, Cream.", Amy finally replied, as she picked up her huge bag of gifts, along with her coat. "But we can talk about all of this on the way to Tikal's. You know how long a wait that train can be at this time of year…"

"I guess, you're right.", Cream responded, picking up her own bag of gifts. "Let's go, Cheese!"

Cheese and Chocola cheered enthusiastically. "Chao, Chao!"

* * *

Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge all looked around at what used to be Tikal's lounge room. 

Multiple strings of ornaments and popcorn were hung around the room, as well as little pictures of Chao Santa and reindeer. She had even gone as far as to make crafted snowflakes.

A warm fire was set in the fireplace, with a mountain of chocolate chip cookies on a huge platter and a glasses of fat free milk atop of it. An oversized wreath was present on her crimson door, along with the mistletoe hanging not far below it.

The Christmas tree was of course the center of attention. The evergreen tree was covered with a barrage of vibrant streams of colorful lights and ribbons, along with the multiple ornaments that hung on almost every single branch. Atop of it all, the golden star gleamed within the fireplace's fire, with a tiny piece of the Master Emerald encrusted into the center of it. (Courtesy of Knuckles himself.) It's a wonder that with so much stuff on it, the tree hasn't collapsed.

"So what do you think?", Tikal questioned the trio, as she set down four mugs of hot chocolate on the inn table. "Did I do a good job?"

Rouge gazed atop of the Christmas tree. "Are you gonna sell that star?"

Tikal looked perplexed. "Huh?"

Just as Rouge was about to repeat her question, Shadow put a hand over her mouth, and spoke for her. "What she meant to say was, that the place is very Christmassy… but it is a little much."

"A little… much?" Shadow and Rouge nodded. She frowned. "But that can't be right. This is how you're supposed to celebrate Christmas right? The ornaments, the tree, the wreath, the cookies, everything! This is all what the old lady at the store defined as this 'Christmas spirit'."

"That lady probably just said all of that to get you to buy all of these decorations.", the white bat responded, as she smoothed out the creases in her black slacks. "Stores always do that to get people to waste their money on them."

"She was so believable though…"

"Yeah, a lot of them are. That's how I got this outfit and jewelry. Employee pressure, I think it's called."

Shadow grunted. "Rouge, you're not helping."

"Tikal, listen to me.", Knuckles finally stated, as he gently messed with a Chao Santa ornament. "I know that this is your first Christmas, since you were resurrected from the Master Emerald." She looked on intently. "Be don't feel as though you have to impress anybody with this party. Christmas is always the same with us, no matter who's house it is. There's no need to be extravagant."

"The echidna's right.", Shadow added on, cautiously sipping his beverage. "When the faker and everybody else gets here, idiocy and happiness will ensue as usual."

Rouge cast the ebony hedgehog a bewildered look regarding his last statement.

Tikal nodded, grinning sheepishly. "I understand. I'm sure that I'll understand this 'Christmas' eventually." The doorbell then chimed. "Oh! Somebody must be here!"

"I'll get it.", Knuckles said, as he went to open the door. His temporary smile instantly turned upside down.

Shadow instantly ran upstairs before the blue hedgehog popped his head through the doorway. Rouge sweatdropped.

"Hi, Sonic!", Tikal greeted, bowing down. "Welcome!"

Knuckles grunted. "Oh… It's just you…"

"Well nice to see you too, sunshine.", Sonic stated wryly, as he hung his green scarf in a nearby closet. He suddenly threw an arm around his irritated friend. "C'mon Knuckles, it's Christmas Eve! Lighten up!"

"I'll show you how grumpy I can be, hedgehog…", Knuckles grumbled under his breath, as he wriggled to get out of Sonic's hold.

"Jeez…", Tails sighed, walking in between the two friends, holding a pile of gifts in his hands. "Can't you two at least get along on Christmas?"

"Feh.", they both replied nonchalantly.

Tikal seemed to be oblivious to Sonic and Knuckles' short bickering, as she was humming random Christmas melodies Cream had taught her all the while. She approached the trio.

"Merry Christmas, you guys.", she smiled contently, nudging her head towards the treats. "There's cookies and milk over there, if you want some. Please help yourself."

By the time Tikal had uttered "cookies", Sonic and Tails were already helping themselves to the traditional snacks. Knuckles almost wanted to punch the two for being so greedy. He soon found his threat to be hypocritical.

"Hey! Save some for me, you pigs!" Tikal giggled. Rouge, from the distance, almost gagged at the pathetic sight.

Just then, a jubilant cheer was heard from the doorway.

"Merry Christmas!", a cheerful Amy and Cream yelled in unison.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were too engaged in fighting about the cookies to notice the newcomers.

Tikal ran excitedly to the door, followed by Rouge. "Merry Christmas, to you too!", she exclaimed, as she gave them each a hug. "I'm so glad you came!"

Rouge nodded. "You got here pretty quickly too." The white bat glanced upon her topaz-gemmed watch. "It's 7:32. The snow wasn't a hassle for you guys?"

Cream shook her head. "Nope!", she replied as she took off her coat, and set down her big bag of gifts. "The train was actually super fast today!"

"That's 'cause the tracks were covered with ice.", Amy added, doing the same as Cream. "We almost slipped off of the tracks twice."

Tikal and Rouge didn't dare to think of what could've happened if the train _had _slipped off of the tracks.

"So", Amy looked around the heavily decorated room. "Where's everybody else--

She spotted "Team Sonic" devouring the whole platter of chocolate chip cookies Tikal had made for the entirety of the party. The sakura hedgehog was very tempted to grab her Long Hammer and give the trio a good beating for being so greedy. The only thing sparing the three heroes' lives from the wrath of Amy Rose was the sole fact that is was Christmas-- the one time of the year she promised herself that she would not get angry. Not that she needed to anyways now… Rouge had just kicked them all upside their heads with her heal.

"You gluttonous bastards! Quit eating all of the fucking cookies!"

"Quit abusing us!", the three shot back, soothing their knots atop of their heads.

After about another five minutes and ten more of Rouge's kicks, the trio finally decided to stop such "gluttonous bastards", and to enjoy the party.

Sonic walked over to the girls (Tails and Knuckles had retreated upstairs with Shadow was), who were talking over hot chocolate on Tikal's lavender couch set.

He waved cheerfully. "Hey, girls! Merry Chris--

Sonic's mind went blank so fast that he had almost lost composure of himself. Sweat began to bead down his face, and his normally comfortable green scarf suddenly became very itchy. His stomach grumbled, ached, and did backflips, making the Blue Blur feel more uneasy by the second. His heartbeat seemed to have hastened almost to as fast as he ran, as his stomach continued to do acrobats. A wide, dark blush colored his beige muzzle as he continued to gaze at her.

To think that an old flame would burn so brightly again.

He smirked inwardly. _"What what do ya know? She finally got rid of that elf costume." _

Amy noticed Sonic's gaze upon her and slightly frowned. The room's colors and contents suddenly began to dissolve, thus creating a multi-colored spiral in the room, and eventually leaving the room as white as the snow outside.

A cold crisp air filled the room, although the looks between the two hedgehogs was electrifying.

Amy tried her absolute best, to turn away from the royal blue hedgehog. Much to her dismay, she found that she could move her fingers, much less turn her head. The area of which she sat on the loveseat was abnormally cold, with regards to the already frigid air around them. It scared her to think that his gaze could be the reason why she felt so warm. Her beige muzzle slowly colored to that of her dress. Her chest suddenly felt tight.

"_Why can't I turn away from him?" _

He didn't even know why they had broken up… the real reason anyways. He remembered the scenario perfect though.

It was around this time of year, a year ago. Robotnik and a small band of his mechas were terrorizing Station Square, with the "boss" character being a silver robot wielding a metallic sword. While battling one of the weaker mechas, Amy had lost gripping of her Long Hammer due to the slippery oil her opponent continuously spitted out of its mouth. She then tripped, and laid a vulnerable target on the ground. As the mecha prepared its final strike against the hedgehog, the routine cue of Sonic to appear happened, carried his girlfriend to safety, and performed a quick "Sonic Spin" for the final touch.

After the battle, Amy approached Sonic, and told him that she didn't their relationship was a good idea. She said something about how Robotnik was still at large, and how she could barely protect herself, thus making her extra baggage during the battle. Sonic had tried to protest against her, but she had already calmly turned away into the darkness. The royal blue hedgehog frowned. They had only been together for a mere two weeks, and of the two of them relationship, Amy broke it off. The mindless, annoying fan girl who had bombarded him with her supposed "love" for twelve years, and _she_ was the one who wanted to break up?

Sonic tried to move his gaze away from her, but found that he couldn't. Her emerald orbs looked uncertain, and a little fearful. It was then that he noticed that she had been stuck in that same curious position for the past several minutes. That same beautiful position, in the cheerful attire she was wearing.

He innocently wondered to himself if she had dressed that way, just for him. His hopes were squashed, when he looked back into her eyes. Still, he smiled.

'_That costume definitely looks cuter on her than that corny elf costume.' _

And with that he turned, and walked away.

Rouge and Cream looked at the two flabbergasted.

"What the hell was that about?"

* * *

Within the next hour, all of the guests had finally arrived. From old friends such as Julie-Su and the Chaotix, to the Sonic Team's newest friends, such as Silver and Blaze. 

The original trio of cookie hoarders made up of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, was doubled thanks to Charmy and Silver. Shadow and Espio stared at their fellow male companions in disgust, trying to focus their attention on a mild game of Uno. The girls were spread out around the lavender couches, gabbing and talking of random subjects.

Blaze felt like a bit of an outcast from the group, as the only real ones she was familiar with, aside from Silver, was Sonic and Cream. Sure, she had met up with Knuckles and Amy, but that merely, as the feline defined as a coincidence.

Cream purposely sat close to the lilac cat, along with Cheese and Chocola floating beside her. Her adorable hazel eyes glistened with innocence and curiosity.

"Blaze, I have a question."

Blaze looked on intently. "Sure Cream. Er, what's your question?" The guardian felt the small tremor in her question. She wasn't exactly comfortable with anybody asking such direct questions.

"In your dimension or wherever you and Silver come from… do you celebrate Christmas there?"

"No, actually.", Blaze answered in a frank tone. Cream cast the cat a perplexed look. "The holiday exists, it's just that…well…" She quickly found herself unable to answer her little friend's question. Blaze shook her head. How could she answer a question, she didn't know the answer to herself. "Well, um…"

"Christmas in our world is too commercialized.", Silver stated, as sat down next to the surprised cat. "There, everybody is so bent up about getting the newest gadgets and toys, nobody reminisces about the true values of Christmas."

"And what would that be for you, Silver?", Shadow questioned teasingly, as walked into the room. "Stuffing your face with cookies? Is that what's Christmas is all about?"

The albino hedgehog blushed embarrassedly. "Shut up! You know what I meant!"

Julie-Su took a sip of her hot chocolate. "I'm sick of talking. Somebody put on some Christmas music or something."

"Some alternative, you said?!", Silver asked excitedly. Everyone cast him an awkward look. Espio hit his former teammate upside his head with a kunai blade.

"Yeah, Silver.", the magenta chameleon scoffed wryly. "Instead of jolly Christmas songs, let's listen to some alternative on Christmas Eve."

The clairvoyant hedgehog growled. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Espio…" Espio rolled his eyes.

"Jeez Espio, I hope you don't get into it as bad as you are with Vector.", Charmy stated annoyed, as he adjusted his trademark vest. "You two should sing a Christmas song together."

"Why the hell would we do that together?!"

The energetic bee arose from his seat, and linked his arms around the two. "Sing it with me now! Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh! Over the hills we go, laughing all the way, HAHA--

'_Pow!'_

Silver, Espio, and Shadow stood over the intimidated bee menacingly. "Shut. Up."

Tikal cast Charmy a sympathetic look. "How unfortunate…"

"Is that all you can say to that?", Blaze questioned, a bit hurt.

Knuckles sighed irritably. He sometimes wondered why he was even friends with such goofballs… let alone why Tikal invited them here in the first place. He groaned. To argue about something as trivial as… Christmas songs. The red echidna smirked. He had a much better plan in mind.

"Ay, you guys. Forget the carols.", the Master Emerald guardian said, while using a toothpick to pick out the bits of chicken that were in between his teeth. "Now _I _say that we all just go back to eating cookies."

'_Pow!' _

Knuckles crashed into the nearby wall behind him, thus knocking off all of the Chao cherub ornaments, and Christmas lights that were decorated in that part of the room.

"Greedy ass pig…", Rouge growled. She then turned to the hostess of the party. "I still want that star of yours.", the glamorous stated, with a slick smirk curved at her lips. "That's really getting to be all I want for Christmas." Tikal only smiled at her.

"I still say that we put some Christmas music on.", Julie-Su stubbornly protested, as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Either that or we sing some song. It doesn't matter to me."

Cream giggled, as she stared at two abnormally silent beings in the room. "I agree with Julie-Su. I say that Sonic and Amy sing a duet together!"

Both hedgehogs instantly colored a bloodshot red.

"What the hell?! I don't sing!", Sonic exclaimed accusingly. Cream giggled at the hedgehog's outburst. "Why don't you have the emo over there sing instead? He needs a little joy in his life!"

Shadow, whom was sitting by Rouge, cast his archrival a challenging glare. "Maybe I ought to just cut you with the knife I cut myself with every night, and shove it down your throat. That'll definitely put a smile on my face."

Silver and Blaze scooted away from the seemingly insane hedgehog.

Amy then stood up, clasping her hands together. "Better idea! How about we just open our gifts?" She smiled brightly. "Doesn't that seem like a good idea?"

As soon as she uttered "gifts", the party had already herded themselves over to the overly decorated Christmas tree, giddily anticipating to open their gifts. Sonic took great haste to opening his… and the others soon followed suit.

Amy shook her, grinning slightly as she did so. "When you think about it… if there were no presents to be given out on Christmas, would people still be as enthusiastic about the holiday as they have been…always." Her eyes drifted out the window, and resumed to glance at the beautiful airborne dances of the snow as it gracefully fell to the ground. The sakura hedgehog couldn't help but to sigh contently at the peaceful sight.

"Come on, Amy!", Cream yelled over the sound of tearing wrapping paper, and squeals and yells of joy. "You have to open your gifts!"

Amy nodded. "Aa… I'm coming!" She took one last glance out at the snow. The moon's blue light suddenly made the snow to appear as though it was a light shade of blue. Then a series of whimsical, brisk flurries began to rush by. The background snow suddenly began to turn pink. Amy looked on with amazement.

"Amy!", Cream called again. "What are you doing? We're all in here!"

"_Chao Chao Chaooo!", _Cheese and Chocola sang in response to Cream's plea.

She ignored the calls. The flurries finally stopped, and began to spiral into a blue whirlwind. Within the whirlwind, it looked as though a figure was forming. The sakura hedgehog immensely blushed, as a the temporary snow form of Sonic winked at her from the whirlwind.

"Sonic?!"

The figure had gone as quickly as it had formed. The royal blue hedgehog walked into the lounge room.

He smirked. "You rang?"

Amy looked at him, and then back to the quickly changed white snow.

"No… I just… accidentally said it that's all. I mean to say Cream's name."

She walked past him once again. The Blue Blur chuckled to himself.

"_Just who does this girl think she is? And I thought I was dense. Her emotions are finally… so obvious to me. '_

* * *

Colorful wrapping paper, shriveled ribbons, and bows littered the ground around the Christmas tree, as the Sonic Team eagerly opened their presents. Of course, not everybody got a gift for everybody… namely Shadow, who only got gifts for primarily the girls and Espio. (And his gift to Espio was only one kunai blade that he had found one day on the ground.) Tikal watched her friends happily open their holiday gifts, although she had yet to touch her gifts. Besides the gift she had received from Shadow, she was not even sure if anyone had even gotten her a gift… even though she had been alive and well from the Master Emerald for almost a year now. Knuckles watched her from the distance. 

He grimaced at her lonely demeanor. Even though he was much more a loner himself, seeing her in the background of all of this happiness, made him kind of… upset. It was her first Christmas, and he felt that she should be enjoying this experience the most. Not to mention that she was the one who planned the damn party! His violet orbs set sight on the large gold wrapped present on the left-side of the tree.

"Hey, everybody.", Knuckles announced, stepping into the middle of the crowd and mess. "I think its time to give out the most important gift of all."

"Right now?", Charmy whined, as he set down the drumsticks to his brand new drumset from Vector and Espio.

"Yes, right now.", the guardian stated again, as he lifted the gift from the ground, and set it down in front of Tikal. The burnt orange echidna gasped. "So get your lazy ass up, so we can present it already!"

Tikal eyes wandered around with wander at the crowd that now surrounded her. Knuckles and Sonic were standing beside the big red gift in the center.

A soft blush crept onto her cheeks. "I-I don't understand. What are you guys doing?"

Sonic made a fist with his hand, and placed it up to his hands like a microphone. "Ahem, ahem. Blue Blur, testing one two. Blue Blur, testing one two." Shadow cast his look-alike a daunting glare. Tikal still looked rather surprised. "Behind this red wrapping paper is the way _past _cool gift that we all made for you." He gave Knuckles a playful punch on his shoulder. "This knucklehead was driving force behind it though. Ha, he was damn uptight about it, especially when he--

Knuckles had clamped his hands over Sonic's mouth, as Shadow stepped into the center.

"Ignore the blue and red idiots.", Shadow stated as he began to tug on the red ribbon that was tied around the gift. "Here's your gift, Tikal… from all of us."

What the golden barrier revealed almost put the girl to tears. To think that so many people would put so much effort into such a gift. Small droplets of tears silently fell onto the frame of the gift. It was a huge collage of her and all of her friends from the past year that she had been revived from the Master Emerald. The collage represented a creative timeline for her new experiences in the modern world. From the first picture she took at the hospital after her surgery with Knuckles, to her emotional picture at Station Square's annual Chaos Festival, to the most recent picture of her playing in the snow with the Chao.

However, the picture that really set her off was the specially embroidered one in the center of it all. It was a picture of everybody in the Green Hill Zone, flashing the camera an array of the cheesiest smiles known to man. All expect Shadow, of course, who just grinned.

"It's beautiful…", Tikal murmured, she lifted the gift to examine its beauty. She glanced at all of her friends. "I was beginning to think that no one got me anything. You know… since…there was nothing was under the tree for me…"

"Stupid.", Knuckles stated as he sat beside the tearful girl. Just before anyone raised their voices to scold him, he smiled. "Didn't I tell you before? Christmas is always the same with us-- no matter where we celebrate it."

"And no matter who always says the dumb and corny lines!", Charmy peeped up.

"Why is that bee so obnoxious?", Blaze whispered. "I never met somebody so annoying…"

Silver shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he's acting that for comic relief. Otherwise, this story would be really boring."

Tikal's smile grew bigger by the second, as she continuously wiped away the tears that ran down her face. She slowly stood up, and faced everybody. "I thank you all very much…", she began, with a noticeable tremor within her voice. "I… never thought that Christmas would be this enjoyable. Over the course of this party… I have come to realize that Christmas is not about the materials. It's about… spending time with those you care about… and love. And…" She looked into the intent gazes of her crowd. "Oh, forget the speech. Thank you all very much!"

"Merry Christmas!", Tails and Cream merrily yelled out.

"_Chao Chao Chao!!", _Cheese and Chocola repeated in their own Chao language.

Espio shook his head. "I thought when someone says 'Thank you', you are supposed to reply with a 'You're welcome', not a 'Merry Christmas', but whatever." He lifted his mug in the air to Tikal. "Merry Christmas to everybody here."

As everyone chanted patriotic holiday greetings to each other, Tikal snuck back to her seat next to Knuckles, and quickly pecked him on the cheek. Knuckles' cheeks, needless to say, had turned as red as the rest of his body, as he cast the burnt orange echidna a shocked expression. She pressed a finger to his lips.

"I believe Sonic when he said that you helped made sure that this gift was perfect for me.", she murmured, as she bowed graciously to him. "You've assisted so much since I was revived from the Master Emerald. I don't think this party, my kiss, or anything I can really do can repay you for that, Knuckles."

The red echidna smirked, his blush now downsized to his cheeks. "In fact there is something you can do to "repay" me, Tikal."

Tikal's eyes widened. "Yes? Whatever it is, I'll do it!"

His violet eyes wandered over to atop of the fireplace. "You can make my own personal mountain of those chocolate chip cookies." He quickly shielded his head, just in case Rouge overheard his request. Tikal laughed. The white bat wasn't anywhere near the echidna couple… the pair had just caught a glimpse of her and Shadow casually talking to each other in the kitchen, while holding hands.

Knuckles refocused his attention on Tikal. "So, do you accept my request?"

Tikal laughed once more. "…I suppose so."

* * *

After watching the snow perform its graceful routine numerous times, it was now the audience's turn to shine. 

Amy Rose stood stiffly on the snow-covered grass, as she was in his presence again. Yes, _his _presence. And it wasn't necessarily him that made her uncomfortable… more like his gaze. That same heartfelt gaze that kept her warm, despite the below-freezing temperatures surrounding them. That same compassionate stare that kept her stiff in her spot, thus making each other's rapid heartbeats the only noise between them.

Sonic had asked her out here while everyone was too busy saying "Merry Christmas" to each other to notice. As he led the sakura hedgehog out here, he gave her a playful wink, and told her that she had a surprise for her. She, just as he expected her to be, was speechless. They were only standing out here for a mere two minutes. Sonic finally broke the silence between the two.

"Listen… I know that me getting you a gift wasn't exactly the most reasonable thing to do.", he started, chuckling a bit. Amy nodded. "But it's the holidays, so I figured I'd get you one because… y'know, we're still friends, and…um, it would be rude if I didn't get you a gift because, we, uh, broke up, and so I--

"I'm still in love with you."

"And so I bought you this…" Sonic cast Amy a bewildered glare. "You what?"

Amy set her lovely gaze upon him. "I'm still in love with you.", she repeated, in a very quiet and serene tone. "I never did fall _out _of love with you Sonic…"

The royal blue hedgehog was baffled. She was still in love with him? She never fell out of love with him? He shook his head.

"Then why did you break up with me last year? What did you fall out of love with me for that one day, but fell back in love the next day, and regretted your choice?"

"No…", she replied, as she caught a snowflake in her hand. Sonic watched as she observed the snowflake melt into her palm. "I broke up with you… because I felt weak. Sonic, I felt so helpless that I couldn't protect myself without you having to coming to my rescue all of the time. Sure, I had my Long Hammer, but that only can do so much. I didn't want to be the 'damsel in distress' girlfriend to you, Sonic, I wanted to the girlfriend that could fight alongside you in battle instead of behind you."

Sonic smiled. Although the sakura hedgehog was now on the verge of tears, and was doing everything in her power to not reveal her frustration, he continued to smile. His heart… felt warm. Really warm.

He finally had his answers. Amy didn't break up with him because Robotnik was then still at large… it was because she felt she was too weak. She didn't want him to feel like she was just extra baggage. She wanted to stand beside him in battle as a strong individual, not as the weaker coward. She still loved him. Amy Rose still loved him. Silent, crystalline tears began to flow down her face, like a river. Her tears fell in rhythm with the already falling snow to the ground. Sonic began to wipe her tears away with one hand, as he reached behind for her gift with the gift.

A childish feeling arose within Amy when she saw that small pink wrapped gift, with a blue ribbon tied delicately around it. Sonic motioned for her to take it.

"Go on, open it.", the speedster stated. "I know you'll love it…"

Amy nodded excitedly, as she eagerly tore off the barrier of wrapping paper.

"It's a….", she started, as she reached inside of the box. "It's a card." Sonic grinned as Amy pulled out the bright red card. Rose petals and colorful ornaments decorated the cover of the card.

Amy was crestfallen as she glanced at the vibrant of the cover. And to top it off, Sonic was, of all things, smiling! This was his response to her just confessing to him that she still loved her?!

'_A card. Of all things to give me… a card. He puts a hell of a lot effort of getting everybody else gifts, but me? Me, of all people? I get the cheap "Merry Christmas" card?!' _

Sonic tapped Amy on the shoulder. "Amy."

"What?", she spat, venom dripping from her voice. The royal blue hedgehog chuckled.

"Turn the card around."

"Why?", Amy retorted nastily. "To read some cheesy Christmas message?"

"No… just turn it around."

Reluctantly, she turned the card around and read it. The sakura's hedgehog flaring temper suddenly died down.

_Guess what? I still love you too. Look back in the box. I think you missed something._

Amy stared back up at Sonic. He cast her a flirty wink. Blushing immensely, she dug back into the gift box, only to reveal a beautiful golden locket. The sakura hedgehog could already feel her tears returning to her eyes.

Lightly crying now, she opened up the locket, to reveal the engraved message:

_To Amy Rose. My own pink rose who will forever remain by my side and in my heart. _

Amy began to chuckle, as she continued to cry. Sonic grinned coyly.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry Sonic… but that was so corny."

Sonic pretended to be offended. "Well excuse me for giving and not getting! What happened to "it's the thought that counts"? Don't be so high maintenance, Amy, jeez…"

"I'm not!", Amy protested, as she laughed some more. She held the locket to her heart. "I really like it, Sonic, I like it a lot. I like it so much, that I love it!"

"Do you really like it?", Sonic questioned, as he pulled the sakura hedgehog closer to her. She nodded.

"Good…", he murmured, as he breathed down her neck. "'Cause however corny it may be, Ames… those are my true feelings for you."

"Sonic…"

"Amy… you were never weak. Hell, in some cases, you're stronger than me." Just as she was about to protest, he held a finger up to her lips. She lightly kissed it. "I don't think I need to go over some of the miracles you have achieved with us… I mean getting Shadow to smile? Now, that was a first." Amy giggled. Her tears were finally beginning to cease. "Let me just cut to the chase. I never stopped loving you, Amy. Not for a second. I always want you by side… I need you by my side, Ames… as corny as I put it in words in that locket there. I love you."

Amy gently rubbed Sonic's face. "Aw… I love you too, Sonic."

He grinned with pleasure as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. He could tell that she was a little uneasy and uncertain about being with him again…

"I have one more gift for you, Amy…", Sonic whispered huskily, as he leaned in closer to her.

She responded in a more innocent tone. "Hm?"

Within a quick motion, he quickly laid his lips on top of hers, for a fresh, chaste kiss. Amy quickly responded, adding more to their passionate reunion. As the two kissed, the snow danced around them as if presenting the two in their romantic embrace, was the main attraction.

After a few minutes, the two broke up, shyly backing away from each other, though their gazes never swayed from each other.

Sonic smirked. "Hey, Ames."

Amy smiled. "Yeah?"

He took her back into his arms. "I'm glad you got rid of that little pixy elf costume. The Santa look really fits you better."

"Says you.", Amy teased, as she playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "Merry Christmas, Sonic."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too, Ames."

* * *

To Caroline and everybody else: 

I really hope that you enjoyed this story. It took me a hell of long time to write it! XD Not that I'm complaining of course. And about the title… I honestly couldn't think of anything else. (shrugs) It's the title of my favorite Christmas song, so I just used it. XD Meh, you guys probably don't care anyways.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everybody!

Peace out from Detroit.

* * *

I got ten dollars for Christmas! w00t!

* * *


End file.
